This invention relates to a brush for cleaning purposes and particularly but not exclusively to a brush which is suited to cleaning toilet bowls, and to a method of manufacture thereof.
A variety of brushes exist designed for use in different types of cleaning. A conventional deign of brush comprises a base or block on which bristles are attached and from which a handle extends. The base is provided with a plurality of blind recesses each receiving a clump of bristles. In this type of design, the base and the handle are usually formed of a unitary piece of material such as plastics. The advantage of this arrangement is that the total costs of manufacturing can be kept low.
A traditional toilet brush typically uses a generally cylindrical base or block having a handle extending therefrom at one end. Bristles are attached around the surface of the base and at the end facing away from the handle. Such a brush can be manufactured relatively easily. During insertion of the bristles into the recess the brush can be securely held by the handle. However, a problem with this kind of brush is that it is not a convenient shape for cleaning up under the difficult to reach regions of the rim of a toilet bowl.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a brush and a method of manufacturing such a brush which can clean the underside of the lip arranged on the upper end of a toilet bowl, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
According to a first aspect of the invention provides a brush for cleaning purposes comprising an elongate block, a spigot extending laterally from the block; a handle secured to the spigot, and a plurality of outwardly-extending bristles secured to the block, including bristles on a region of block adjacent the spigot which bristles extend generally in the direction of the spigot towards the handle.
This arrangement, and in particular the arrangement of bristles extending generally in the same direction as the spigot is particularly effective in cleaning of confined spaces such as under the rim of a toilet.
The block is preferably of overall cylindrical form having curved ends of generally part-spherical or hemispherical form. The spigot is preferably formed unitarily with the block, for ease of manufacture. The handle is preferably formed with a recess within which the spigot is fitted, whilst a pin is used to secure the handle and spigot.
In a further aspect the invention resides in a method of manufacture of a brush having a block of elongate form defining a plurality of bristle-receiving recesses therein, and a spigot extending laterally from the block, comprising the steps of: i) gripping the spigot in a movably-mounted clamp; ii) sequentially aligning each recess with a bristle-inserting tool and forcing a clump of bristles into that recess; and iii) securing a handle to the spigot. The clamp is preferably mounted to allow rotation about two perpendicular axes.
The clamp is adapted to hold the block in a manner whereby at least half the block is exposed. Step ii) of the method is carried out with the block held in a first orientation, followed by a second orientation opposite to said first orientation. The clamp preferably comprises a scissor-like structure movable between an open position in which the spigot can be fitted or removed from the clamp and a closed position in which the spigot is firmly gripped therein.